poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight for the Kingdom
Popka: Alright, everybody! Here's our chance! I just saw this real shady spot. And I know it's Janga! They look shook Lolo: That Hunter!? Shoutmon: He's here? We've got to tell Guntz. Lolo: Okay! Popka: Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Everybody use their heads a minute. Now, why are we here? Then make Guntz to see our talents and bring honor to our Kingdom. They nodded means Yes Popka: So, let's go find out where he is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just taking the wolf down should earn us our stars. Guntz will have notice that Klonoa is a Dream Traveller, even Lola the Priestess who has run away for 3 Days ago. Lolo: Okay, let's go. Shoutmon: We'll help out! Popka: Now let's fight! He's is in a cave outside the village! They went to the Cave and no sigh of him Gumdramon: Dead end. Whisper: There's nobody here? Popka: That's crazy! Look around! Gumdramon: Whatever. He left, even Jibanyan and USApyon Whisper: Guys, wait! He, Komasan, Komajiro and Damemon left the Cave Shoutmon: Guys! Then the Cave is Shaking and a Force Field has blocked with them Gumdramon: Guys! Whisper: Look out! It was Janga and he left the Cave, Then Heartless Appeared and they are fighting them, and they defeated them Shoutmon: That's all of them. Then the Force Field is gone USApyon: You're okay? Shoutmon: Yeah. Thanks to Klonoa and his friends. Klonoa: Come on! Time to report to Guntz! And even though, Janga isn't here. Popka: Please! He is old news! We're gonna tell the Guntz how thousands of Heartless stormed the Cave, and we took out almost every one of them! They left and saw the Camp destroyed and even Guntz injured Gumdramon: Guntz! Shoutmon: Don't over do it! Guntz: It was just a scratch. Ack! Lolo: Guntz. The enemy! Where did they go? Guntz: They went towards the summit. Whisper: We'll stop them, whis! Komajiro: I think it's all our fault. Komasan: You're right. Brother. Popka: You mean my fault. Jibanyan: No way! It's not yours, nyan! Shoutmon: Janga and the Heartless did this! Not us! Guntz. If you track down all the survivors, we'll handle this. They went toward the Summit and they found Janga with Heartless Janga: Attack! The Heartless are fighting them, and our Heroes defeated them Then Janga and the Heartless are gonna charge them, then Leorina and the Other's are here Tat: Stand back! Leorina: We can handle this. They use a Cannon and Klonoa push him Klonoa: Sorry! They are aiming at the Mountain and they Launch it Popka: Klonoa! You're going to wrong way! Then it make a Avalanche Klonoa: Yes! Damemon: Guntz? They saw Guntz coming Lolo: Look out! It cause and Avalanche, and they survived Guntz: Klonoa. Great job. Klonoa: It was Nothing. Guntz: I should never had doubts you. From now on, you have my trust. Popk: Alright! We did it you guys! We fight them really hard to those guys, thank to you, Dream Traveller. And now we Defeated Janga. Come on, Lola. Let's get back to the Kingdom to the High Priestess. Lolo: Popka! Popka: What? (Gasp) Guntz: Dream Traveller? Klonoa? High Priestess? Lola... No... It's can't be. Shoutmon: Guys! Guntz Guntz: You all know, didn't you? You know that Klonoa is a Dream Traveller who travels many world isn't it? Even for Lolo, She's a Priestess in-training, she ran away from the High Priestess that she told me about her, didn't you? All: (Gasp) Guntz: can't believe you didn't tell me. The punished for high treason and lie to the team.. is death. Get out of my sight, Klonoa. You and your friends are dismissed. Damemon: But Guntz.. Guntz: My Debt is repaid... the High Priestess is waiting. Let's move out! They left Popka; Sorry, you guys. I blew it. Hours later They take off the outfit to the Normal Clothes Lolo: Thank you for everything. Sorry we got you in trouble. Shoutmon: Don't worry, it's no big deal. So Klonoa, Lil- I mean, Lolo, what will you guys do? Klonoa: Going back to Phantomile. Lola: I'm heading back to Lunatea. Popka: The High Priestess would be so disappointed of you, Lolo. Lolo: Of course. Damemon: Relax, we'll take the share of the blame. Lola: Thanks, you guys are nice to us. Klonoa: All of you are kind. They left the Summit